ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Hana-chan's Crawling Exam
'Hana-chan's Crawling Exam '''is episode 17 of Ojamajo Doremi Sharp, and episode 68 of the ''Ojamajo Doremi series. Opening Clip The girls fly through the magical world when they notice a big shadow overlapping the land. Said shadow is revealed to be Majoheart, who tells them to be prepared, and as she laughs they begin to panic. Summary ''Hana-chan's next exam arrives and the girls worry realizing they can't be as hands-on as before. '' Recap One day at the Maho-do, Doremi looks over Hana's Baby Health Manual. She points out that a new exam will be held that evening, and the girls worry recalling they failed last time. But Hana begins to cry sensing their distress, and they snap out of it to calm her down. Come evening, the girls take off after a sleepy Majorika and Lala wish them luck. They continue to worry over having to obtain two stamps that evening, but Onpu is able to convince Doremi, Hazuki, and Aiko to stop as its upsetting Hana. She is put at ease seeing they have calmed down. When they arrive they put her into the nearby play pen to play with the other babies until the exam begins, when Majopi and Majopon arrive. They lead everyone outside while explaining the theme of this months exam, and because Hana learned to crawl by now the girls aren't worried. But Mota and Motamota are concerned since neither of their babies can crawl very well. MajoHeart explains that the mothers will have to guide their babies without physically moving them. At the second checkpoint they will also be required to change them, and at the third they have to take a nap. She also warns them not to race or overwork their babies, or else they will be penalized. With that everyone takes off. At the first challenge, a bunch of very red, tall posts appear at the center of the path. Hana-chan is able to get around them and she finds herself in a miniature hedge made, but she crawls on top of it in order to follow the top of the path and reach the exit. She reaches the second location quickly and the girls feed and change her, then let her continue towards the next spot. There, the babies are required to crawl over a ball pit. After two babies run into the walls of the pit, they accidentally force the wall to burst open and all of the babies and balls pour out; along with most of the parents. At this point everyone is a little frustrated, but this clears up as they see how happy the babies are, and seeing what they believe is the third checkpoint they resume the exam. Onpu stops for a moment when she sees a broken sign and picks it up to see where it leads. But as she tries determining its meaning, she sets it back down and follows the others under the belief it isn't that important. Unknown to everyone, MajoHeart watches from a secret location, musing how several of the participants have wandered off of the course. Soon everyone somehow manages to get back onto the right path and they find an ice wall before them. They pass by and at the third spot, everyone patiently waits for their babies to take their naps, but this begins causing problems when Hana is too awake to fall asleep. Doremi attempts to hypnotize her, which does nothing, but Onpu begins to sing to them and this does the trick. Once the nap finishes they resume the exam, getting Hana to a bumpy hill structure. With a little bit of help Hana is able to get to the top of the piece and use the long slide to get to the bottom on the other side, as instructed. But she had so much fun doing it that she ends up crawling back up it. This causes the girls to express concern as they notice Deki and Dekipaki struggling. They had got onto the same path and now they're stuck, so Mota and MotaMota use their magic to widen the gap while Hana-chan and Atarimeko go back down. The babies soon reach the next part of the Exam, which requires them to cross a stepping stone path on top of a small pond. At this point, Deki and Dekipaki are growing sleepy; as Mota and MotaMota did not make them rest like they were supposed to, and Hana is too frightened to cross until she sees Atarmeko easily go across. Deki and Dekipaki fall asleep at the middle segment of stone steps, which causes it to falter and tilt as the other babies try to cross it; causing them all to fall into the water. MajoHeart is forced to stop the exam in order to get them to safety, but the girls use magical stage beforehand, and they begin panicking until Onpu points out they have began to swim; something she recalls seeing before, along with how they can naturally hold their breath. Everyone takes the time to congratulate and check their babies before the exam resumes. When the Exam finishes, MajoHeart compliments how well Atarimeko did this time, especially during the end when she had to swim in the water. She goes on to coldly lecture Mota and MotaMota over how they neglected their babies sleep, but she does allow them to pass as its the only thing they did wrong, then she grants the girls permission to pass- but she says they have a lot of problems. The girls cheer until she reminds them they will need to pass their next exam, and she gives them the pass they missed last time. Majopi and Majopon bring out some herbs that will help the babies go to sleep. The girls happily accept the plant and they pack up to prepare to leave. Spells *Gigantic steak, appear *Save the babies Major Events *Hana-chan passes her next exam *Hana-chan passes this exam, and is given a pass for her previously failed exam as promised. *The ojamajo gain special sleep-aid herbs. Errors *As Onpu walks inside holding Hana-chan, her ponytail is missing. *As Majoheart tells the witches to go after their babies, notice Motamota's hair is colored like Mota's. *When the girls first panic at the beginning of the episode, the baby manual has become entirely white. *Before the girls leave their taps lack details. Also note, Onpu and Aiko's taps are circled, not flower shaped. **As the girls worry again in the witch world, their taps are circular again. **And again as the girls feed Hana-chan. Category:Hana-chan episodes Category:Group episodes Category:Episodes Category:Sharp episodes